Derrière la falaise
by Emma Dela Luna
Summary: Mais que se cache-t-il derrière cette immense falaise ? Vous avez envie de le savoir ? Alors venez lire !


Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici un petit OS WTF comme je les aime tant !

Je me suis inspiré de cette vidéo :

www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=EbVEPBk2mNE

(remplacer les "(point)" par un point, je suis obligée de faire ça sinon le lien ne s'affiche pas)

Je vous conseille d'aller la voir avant, pendant ou après avoir lu mon OS.

Bonne lecture !

§§§

 **Ce qui ce cache derrière la falaise.**

Un imposant soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuage. Le son des vagues frappant la coque du sous marin jaune berçait les pirates installés sur le pont du navire. En ce chaud après midi, la mer du nouveau monde était incroyablement paisible. L'équipage en profitait pour ce reposer au soleil. Le capitaine était également présent, allongé à même le sol et utilisant son second comme oreiller. Tous appréciaient ce moment de répit quand :

 **-Terre en vue !**

Les pirates se précipitèrent vers la rambarde. En effet, une forme se dessinait à l'horizon.

 **-Tout le monde à son poste. On ne va pas tarder à accoster,** ordonna le chirurgien de la mort.

Une heure plus tard, ils foulaient une terre désertique. De longues étendues sablonneuses étaient entourées de falaises et de pics rocheux abrupts.

Le capitaine répartit l'équipage en différents groupes et parti explorer l'île accompagné de son ours et du duo Shachi/Penguin.

L'ours polaire qui portait le nodachi de son capitaine fondait littéralement sous le soleil de plomb. Trafalgar marchait en tête, guettant le moindre signe de vie. Shachi et Penguin fermaient la marche, tirant la langue et suant à grosses gouttes. Ils espéraient trouver un village ou une oasis pour pouvoir refaire leurs réserves.

Après une longue marche, un bruit étrange résonna au loin. On aurait dit de la musique. Trafalgar décida de suivre le son. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, la musique amplifiait. Des chants accompagnés de tambours provenaient de derrière une falaise couleur ocre. Le petit groupe la contourna et découvrit un spectacle … _pittoresque_.

Autour d'un feu de camp, une femelle ourse blanc habillée en danseuse orientale s'agitait au rythme des tambours et du chant de lamas baveux. Une dizaine d'autres lamas de toutes tailles formaient un cercle autour de cette scène des plus particulières.

Il fallut quelques minutes aux pirates pour assimilé l'information. Bepo, dont la mâchoire c'était décrochée, bavait amoureusement. Il fut le premier à réagir et fonça sur la danseuse, abandonnant le nodachi et ses compagnons. Shachi se laissa entrainer par le rythme endiablé de la mélodie. Penguin tourna de l'œil et tomba aux pieds de son camarade qui dansait joyeusement. Trafalgar ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion. Seule une veine solitaire venait d'apparaitre sur son front.

Shachi réveilla Penguin et l'entra de force sur la piste de danse improvisée où Bepo dansait un collé-serré _caliente_ avec sa belle. D'un pas lent, le chirurgien de la mort s'avança vers le groupe de lamas qui semblaient ravi d'avoir des invités. Il ramassa au passage son arme. D'un geste souple, il dégaina, créa sa « room » et … transforma un par un les lamas en lamasticot.

La musique cessa. Un bruit sourd retentit non loin et alors que Bepo tentait de protéger sa belle de son capitaine, une centaine de lamas sortis de nul part fonça comme un troupeau de buffle dans le corridor formé par les falaises. Les pirates prirent la fuite.

Ils couraient à toutes jambes, Bepo portant son oursonne évanouie en mode princesse. Trafalgar créa une « room » et échangea son groupe avec un paquet de caillou. Ils se retrouvèrent en haut d'un pics rocheux.

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter les lieux, Shachi glissa et tomba dans le vide. Penguin bondit pour le rattraper, le troupeau de lamas martelant toujours le sol en contre bas.

 **-Penguin, aide-moi !**

 **-Tu crois que je fais quoi là !** hurla son ami en le retenant de toutes ces forces.

Trafalgar échangea à nouveau Shachi avec un caillou. Le calme revint dans le désert. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Bepo, sur ordre de son capitaine, du abandonner sa charmante oursonne évanouie à l'ombre d'un rocher. Et ils repartirent, heureux de quitter cette île de lamas enragés.

§§§

Voilà, c'était un petit délire qui me trottait dans l'esprit depuis un moment. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.

Aller, bisous mes lamas baveux !


End file.
